Yapper
"Yapper" is the eighth episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. It aired on October 11, 2003. Plot Lilo and Stitch are out shopping for groceries at Mrs. Hasagawa's stand, when Stitch suddenly goes crazy after eating Kona coffee. Mertle passes by with her new dog, Gigi, saying that they are going to compete in the junior dog show in Honolulu. After she calls Lilo and Stitch "riffraffs", Lilo convinces Nani to let her enter Stitch in the same competition. Nani reluctantly allows Lilo to go on the account that Jumba and Pleakley accompany her. Meanwhile, Gantu recently finds out that an Experiment has been activated, and decides to follow Lilo and Stitch to the city in hopes finding it. Upon arriving in Honolulu, the sight of the big city overwhelms Stitch with a strong desire to cause destruction, regarding his original destructive programming. However, Lilo convinces him not to because he is good and their main concern is beating Mertle in the dog show. Lilo and Stitch meet up with Mertle and Gigi at registration, and when Mertle insults the duo like she normally does, Lilo decides to enter Stitch in all three of the dog show's competitions: agility, retrieving, and best in breed. Lilo also convinces Mertle to enter all the competitions, too. The next day, Lilo and Stitch compete in the junior dog show at a local arena while Jumba and Pleakley go sightseeing, with Gantu shadowing them in hopes of finding the experiment. Stitch does incredibly well in the agility competition, but loses it to Gigi when he accidentally launches a St. Bernard onto the main judge. At 'Iolani Palace, Jumba and Pleakley notice Gantu and decide to keep a watch on him. Back at the dog show, Stitch is doing well in the best in breed competition. Mertle then notices a coffee stand and asks for the strongest coffee available. She swaps Lilo's water bottle with a bottle filled with the strong coffee, causing Stitch to lose his all his self-control, as well as the competition to Gigi. Suddenly, Gantu arrives at the arena, terrorizing the people inside as he fights Lilo and Stitch to find the experiment he is looking for. During the fight, Stitch causes Gantu to fire his plasma blaster towards the ceiling, causing the roof to collapse on Stitch, pinning him down. Gantu then finds Mertle and takes Gigi, because it turns out that she is Experiment 007, one of Jumba's early experiments who is designed to annoy people with her shrill barking. Just before Gantu can get away with the experiment, Lilo then squirts more coffee in Stitch's mouth, giving him enough energy to break himself free. He stops Gantu from taking Gigi, throws him out of the arena, and saves his "cousin". One of the judges who was still in the arena chants "Best in show!" in regards to Stitch. Mertle, in a rare moment of gratitude, decides to give Lilo and Stitch the trophy, claiming that she does not need it to prove that she and Gigi are the best because she "knows" it anyway. Lilo decides that she does not need to contain Gigi in order to find the one place where she truly belongs, because "the little yapper" already found its home with Mertle. When they return home with a lot accessories and souvenirs bought by Pleakley, Nani shows him a large amount of bills, telling him that he owes money for charging with his twenty-eight credit cards. Trivia *'Moral:' Everyone deserves friends, but in order to make a friend, you have to be a friend. *Her episode is named after the nickname Lilo gave her, but "Gigi", the name Mertle gave her, is her official name on the experiment name list in Leroy & Stitch. *Gigi is one of the few known experiments named by someone other than Lilo. **She is also one of the few known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch. *When Stitch drinks coffee, he gains a massive amount of uncontrollable energy, a callback to the first film. *Nani finally questions Lilo about her wanting to be friends with Mertle and the hula girls, despite how mean they have been to her in the past. Regardless, Lilo claims she wants human friends and that they are the only human kids she knows. *Pleakley revealed that he was given 28 credit cards, despite not being a citizen, which he spent on transportation, lodging and souvenirs. *This episode shows how gullible the humans are, as the judges easily fell for Lilo's ridiculous lie about Stitch being the last of a made-up dog breed that doesn't even exist in the universe. *This is one of three episodes where Stitch is treated like an actual dog, the other two being "Phantasmo" and "Bad Stitch". Experiments Mentioned *007: Gigi *625: Reuben International premieres *October 28, 2003 (United Kingdom) Category:Lilo & Stitch: The Series Episodes Category:Episodes